


Se stai zitto ti sposo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre la porta magica [2]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta tra Coraline e Wybie.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hugmehutch/53126309/172357/172357_original.png





	Se stai zitto ti sposo

Se stai zitto ti sposo

“E perciò i tuoi genitori sono andati a una conferenza per botanici?” domandò Wybie. Appoggiò il capo sul divano, un ciuffo rasta gli finì davanti agli occhi.

“Già” borbottò Coraline. Afferrò una manciata di popcorn e se lo mise in bocca. Accavallò le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi. Guardò l’immagine nella televisione mostrare un ponte tra le nuvole.

“Qui dal ponte di Brooklyn…” disse la voce della giornalista.

“Volevano lasciarmi con le due attrici qui sotto, ma non mi andava di vedere il nuovo cane impagliato” borbottò la blu. Wybie le passò una mano intorno al collo.

“Mi hai sempre detto che parlo troppo. Cosa ne dici di zittirmi?” domandò con voce roca. La giovane socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi le brillarono.

“Dico che, quando sei zitto, posso anche innamorarmi di te” ribatté. Si voltò e unì le labbra a quelle del giovane.


End file.
